The Girl Who Lived Next Floor
by To Lazy To Think of Something
Summary: Leo Roth has a new look on the world after meeting the Girl Next Floor. They shouldn't have met yet somehow they always seem to be pulled back together. Leo/Emma AU.
1. Chapter 1

**The Girl Who Lived Next Floor**

Leo/Emma AU

* * *

><p><strong>The Tiny GIrl In The Big Sweater<strong>

Leo Roth remembers the day he met the 'Girl Next Floor' , not anything like the girls he had dated in his life. Maybe it was because she knew him as more than the sports star. He was at the library at school during lunch on one strange day. He had a test following lunch and knew if he didn't pass the test then he couldn't play soccer. He was sitting in a table hidden in the endless shelves of books hoping no one would find him and start distracting him from his work. Focusing on a book on the roaring twenties,he never even heard the sound of someone shuffling through the books trying to find the book they desired.

Focused on the pages filled with stories of people who lived in the era followed by pictures of extravagance of people emerged in their happiness and cheer. Looking like they belonged in a story like 'The Great Gatsby' or some bullshit like that. Reading the captions beneath the photos Leo studied the names of the people and their actions. Flipping the page he stopped at a page composed with one photo that read the names of the two people who looked completely immersed in eachothers presence The woman had short straight dark looking hair and a flapper dress on with a smile plastered on her face and the man was smiling back looking like he walked out of an old school gangster movie. Leo smiled at the picture of the two of them hoping that they made it through the Great Depression with a look of love still on their faces and in their eyes. Not that he was sentimental or anything but when you come from a loveless home it is nice to hope for others to have a joy you never experienced .

"Excuse me." Leo heard from behind him and he turned to see a tiny girl with big brown eyes and long straight brown looked like the black and white striped sweater on her was almost swallowing her body being at least three sizes too big on her. Leo had never seen her around before but he knew the reason was probably because she was an underclassman and had a majority of her classes on the fourth floor of the school as opposed to him who was a senior and had all of his classes on the first and second floors.

"Can I help you with something?" Leo asked her giving her a look before returning to his books shutting the book in his hands and going back to the little study time he had left. Leo put the book down and opened the history book he should have been reading in his study time.

"Yeah I need that book you are reading, I have a project due on the book next week and I need it for research." She spoke in a rushed tone and Leo studied the tone in her looked at the book that was laying on the table.

"Uh, alright" Leo said grabbing the book on the table and extending it to her and as she went to grab the book from his hand he brought it back closer to his body. "On one condition. You tell me why you really want it. "

The girl huffed in with an annoyed look on her face. She looked around for a moment before shoving her hands into her large sweater pockets and looking down at the ground before mumbling.

"I just really like to look at the pictures alright?"

Leo thought for a second and then he extended the book to her again and as he watched her reach for it. Her arm was skinny and get wrist was as frail looking as the rest of her arm. The moment seemed to pause for the both of them. When she saw him looking at her exposed arm. Frantically she took the book from him she muttered a small thank you and without introducing herself or asking his name she walked away. That was the moment he labeled her as the Girl Next Floor.

* * *

><p>Just a different take on the characters. This is going to be AU but deal wIth some issues on the show . If there are some errors I am sorry. I wrote this on my phone in Starbucks so done errors are expected. I would like 5 positive reviews before I continue this please. Thanks for reading!<p> 


	2. The Tiny Girl With The Large Pizza

**The Girl Who Lived Next Floor**

Leo/Emma AU

* * *

><p><strong>The Tiny Girl With The Large Pizza<strong>

Leo Roth was fine if anything was wrong it was the fact that he was going to have no money after his date with Ellie that night. That was their third date together with the intentions of asking her to homecoming which was taking place the following week present. Leo ran his fingers through his curly brown hair wanting to figure out a way to get money without having to ask his parents for it , if there was one thing he hated it was asking his parents for money. Which wasn't because of guilt of asking because they didn't have a lot , in fact it was quite the opposite. His family was more than well off , his parents opened and ran their own restaurant together for the past couple decades.

The reason why he hated it was because then he would have to owe them something. For most kids his age it would be chores or maybe not going out on the weekend. With them it was working at the restaurant and paying the money back with interest. The twenty bucks he could ask for could easily turn into working back 30 or 50 if he put it off long enough. His mother who he barely saw apart from her usual home hours during the week, was the stricter parent between the both of his parents. It's not like he has never unloved but he hasn't ever felt extremely loved either. His relationship with his parents was like the one he had with his grandparents he knew they loved him but he never got the opportunity to see it because they were never there.

Leo sat and thought of other ways he could get money that didn't involve his parents . He could always mow a lawn or something . It wouldn't take him more than three hours and then he could spend an hour getting ready. There were certainly enough houses off the top of his head that needed it. A kid on the JV soccer team was talking just last week about how he went to houses a few blocks over from him and mowed their lawns once a week. Leo could easily ask if he could take one of his houses. But then again he would look a little weird just asking someone he didn't know the first name of for their job. Maybe he could just work in the restaurant for a couple hours and then he could get twenty dollars. That might be enough if he takes Ellie to the movies or maybe out to dinner at a cheap diner.

Deciding on that option Leo called the restaurant to tell them that he was going to work a short shift for thirty bucks and that he would do the afternoon deliveries if he got paid for the gas and he got 50 instead since he knew how much everyone hated doing deliveries when it was Jordi's day off. Then his parents wouldn't be mad at him for taking their money and he didn't need to be at the restaraunt for three agonizing hours.

Getting into his car Leo raced off to work and before he knew it two and a half hours passed by with only one delivery to go before he went home to start getting ready. He recognized the last delivery as one that Jordi always did on Fridays at 6:00 pm. Jordi had said before that the girl who lived in the house always answered to door to get the pizza for her family because he thought she had a crush on him. The Chota family were always regulars at the restaurant. They usually got their Friday pizza before Jordi started delivering it . They usually came in twice a month according to his parents and they were always friendly. Leo knew that whenever the family hosted a reunion that the restaurant would cater it.

Looking at the clock he saw that he had ten minutes to deliver the pizza. Following the gps directions on his phone he parked outside of a modestly sized house. He had never been to that part of town before but it was nice looking. Not extravagant or anything of that sort but it was a good size for a middle class family. Getting out of the car Leo grabbed the pizza and put on his best smile. Walking up to the front door he rang the doorbell and waited a moment. He heard scurrying behind the door and a girl said that she would get it.

The door swung open and before him stood the girl from the library from a couple months ago. Leo hadn't seen her since that day and never really bothered to ask around about her since she was probably just a freshman but even still Leo never saw her in the cafeteria or the library when he rarely visited it. She looked at him like she knew who he was too. He guessed that she probably wondered who he was too.

"I have a pizza for Emma." Leo said with a smirk and she looked around for Jordi he guessed since she wasn't used to seeing him.

"Thats me. You're not the usual guy." She said as she took the pizza from Leo.

"Well he is on a trip visiting his grandmother in Mexico until next Wednesday." Leo informed her and she nodded her head.

"Oh"

"Yeah." Leo nodded his head too not knowing what to do.

"Would you like to come in? I have the money in the house. Jordi usually stays for a couple minutes. " She said and Leo took a second look at her. She was wearing another sweater again that was three sizes too big on her. This one was purple with a silver flower on her shoulders . She had on some make-up like she was trying to look nice for him thought he knew she wasn't trying to look nice for him. She was trying to look nice for Jordi.

"Sure but I can't stay too long . I have tickets to see a movie in an hour." Leo entered the house and noted that it looked nice like it had on the outside. It was well decorated and felt like a warm and supported place to live in.

As Leo waited for a minute as she disappeared down the hall to a kitchen he assumed. He got the first look at Emma Chota's life. Unknown to him at the time at that moment in Mexico Jordi Palacios was reuniting with his mother and making plans to live with her and move to Vegas. Jordi Palacios wasn't going to return to work and because of the one time need for money Leo Roth was going to start taking the Friday afternoon shifts until his parents found a replacement. And even though he didn't know it at the time this was how Leo Roth was going to FIRST fall in love with the Girl Next Floor.

* * *

><p>So I decided that I am going to try to upload every Wednesday or Thursday so that it will be written on a managed schedule. Leo and Emma will kind of have a relationship like they are always aware that this is a meeting by chance and not what should happen, I know a lot of you are curious of how the hospital will come into effect and I promise that it may be in a way that you are not going to expect... well possibly. I would like 5 positive reviews before I continue this please. Thanks for reading!<p> 


End file.
